dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Smolder
Smolder is a female dragon who is a Jedi Sentinel Youngling, Backstory Smolder was among many of the Jedi Dragons in the Dragon lands as she was often tasked on very tough missions as her toughness was in play with her Lightsaber combat skills. But then, she and her Zarbrak comrade: Master Dasra were assigned to reinforce their troops on the " " system. But several weeks had gone by, when suddenly all their clones turned against them and opened fire on them. But Smolder and Dasra were some of the most skilled Jedi present and were able to counter-act all of the turned Clones, killing them all. Then soon a Republic Cruiser flew in, where it was carrying several Griffon Jedi, including a Jedi Youngling, named Gallus. At first they didn't get along but they soon warmed up to each other, becoming friends. But then Darth Vader and the 501st legion came to the planet, Dasra took Gallus and Smolder to the cruiser, as the remaining Griffon Jedi stayed behind to hold off Vader. As they made their travels they soon came to a close system where they picked up an earth pony named, Sandbar who had a reprogrammed B1 Super Battle Droid with him, and a Yak named Yona with a Wookie. Then a month past and still they had no contact from the Courascant Jedi Temple, which lead them to realize that the Jedi were infact all dead. But soon they got a distress signal from a drifting ship, as they soon located it, where they found a Nautolan named Zem Zervang who had with him a very sick, rare hippogriff named, Silverstream. As he explained that he found her out at sea in Equestria, as he's tried to make her better but couldn't do so, as he tried to take her to a medical facility on the " " system but the ship they were using ran out of power. Bio Personality Smolder is portrayed as tough and competitive, similar to most dragons, however, she opens up and becomes much friendlier overall. Physical Appearance Smolder is orange with purple scales, turquoise eyes and horns on both sides of the head. Like other grown up dragons, she has a pare of wings. Skills and Abilities Fire skills: Strength: Lightsaber Combat: Marksmanship: '''Piloting Skills: '''Smolder is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. But her highest skills are shown in The Battle of Veggie, where she, Gallus, Gabby, and Zina hijacked TiE Fighters (which were from all the way from The Galactic Empire's age) in the hanger they were standing in their firefight with the Nightmare forces that engaged them. Main Weaponry * Fire Orange Lightsaber * Assault Bowcaster * 2 Ruger Redhawk Revolvers Trivia * Smolder makes her appearance in The Last Younglings * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Competitive Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Younglings Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Tomboys Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Comedians Category:Claw Squadron Category:Padawans Category:365th Nadder Battalion